


Secret Santa

by vmeemo



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, No I don't care, Yes its a christmas fic in January
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmeemo/pseuds/vmeemo
Summary: Three buys a Squidmas present for Eight.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 27





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absol_lnk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absol_lnk/gifts).



> Absol if your reading this, I'm sorry. I wanted it to be accurate. So I use gift option.

It was a cold day in the city of Inkopolis. The soft snow falling onto the streets, the sounds of inklings and octolings playing in the snow, and the sounds of holiday music playing in the background.

A perfect time for the season of Squidmas.

One inkling however, was not here to play. This inkling, was here on a mission. A mission that will be the most perilous thing she will ever do, with a goal that is more important than any other.

What was this mission you ask? And who is putting in the commitment to do it?

This mission, is one made by an inkling that goes by the name ‘Three.’ Whether or not that is her real name, no one knows. But that matters little, compared to what she is doing:

Walking into a jewellery store, with the goal to buy a charm for her girlfriend as a gift for Squidmas.

And not just any old charm from some cheap store. It’s from a very well-known store that Three has been shopping from for awhile now. She bought the bracelet two months ago, and has been periodically buying small charms to attach it to. She wasn’t going to fill the whole thing up. She wanted Eight to be able to put on a few of her own charms on when she got it.

When she walks in, she is greeted with a simple hello, and Three makes her way to the front counter. The person at the counter was an urchin, wearing antlers that reminiscent of what humans wore during the season.

“How may I help you today?” said the urchin girl - whose name is Liv, reading the name tag on the employee’s shirt - with a bit of pep in her voice.

“I am here to pick something up.” Three said, “A charm that I reserved a few weeks back.”

“And what was the name under?”

“Three.”

“Ah right, I remember now.” Liv typed the information onto the computer. “Secret Santa option. Whoever’s getting this is going to be a happy person once they open this.”

Three patently waited as she saw Liv disappear under the counter to receive the charm she managed to reserve. After a few seconds, Liv appears above the counter, now holding a small box.

“Here you go!” The urchin jeweller says, “The _‘Tree of Love’_ charm. Perfect for the Squidmas season. Would you like to take a look at it?”

Three nods, and Liv opens the box.

Three sees that the charm has the shining colour of rose gold. The charm itself is a dangle charm, so the clip for the bracelet is decorated with small pink diamonds. Going down the link, it starts showing its name _‘Tree of Love’_ , as the part that the link attaches to is shaped like a heart. Inside that heart is a tree with smaller hearts at the ends of the branches. On two of the hearts, one was red and the other being white. What Three made note of was that on the side of the clip part, there was writing on it, which said _‘you & me.’_

It was perfect in every way possible.

Liv closes the box with a smile on her face.

“I take you’re happy with this charm? But then again, your face says it all.”

Three could agree with her there. The employee gives the box to her and after Three properly pays for it, she makes her way out of the store, with Three hearing the helper call out; “Merry Squidmas!”

And as such, Three makes her way back home, thinking of the next step on her ‘things to do: What clothes to bring to Pearl and Marina’s place, as Eight is spending Christmas day there.

Though if Three were to stop thinking for a few moments, she would have noticed that someone she knows, _very_ well even, was nearby, also walking towards the same store that she just came out of.

But, it’s probably just a mere coincidence. Nothing out of the ordinary really.

———

_(Squidmas Morning, Pearl’s place)_

When Three woke up, it wasn’t done by Eight surprisingly enough. That honour was done by _Pearl_ , who for whatever reason, woke both of them up at around 6:24 in the morning.

Apparently according to Pearl, it’s an old Squidmas tradition of her family to wake up early so you can open up your stockings. The presents are too be opened up with family, but stockings are free game. The stockings weren’t anything special, mostly just candy and other simple things.

It was after breakfast that things became interesting. After all, that’s when everyone’s awake, everyone’s had a nice breakfast, and the time to open presents is now.

As the gift opening went on, pictures were taken, and ugly Squidmas sweaters were worn, the last of the gifts were coming up. Three, after some internal panicking about whether or not Eight would like this, hands the present over to her.

After a few moments, Three notices that Eight isn’t opening hers up.

“Um… Eight?” Three asked, “How come you aren’t opening your present?”

Eight looks to Three, “I want to open our presents together, at the same time.” And Eight holds out a hand holding a small box: The other two of the last gifts under the tree.

Three, surprised at the reason Eight didn’t want to open her gift up, takes the present from her hand.

“Alright,” Three said, “if that’s what you want, then I guess I’ll open yours too.”

“Count to three?”

“Got it.”

On the count to three, they both open the small boxes up.

Three couldn’t believe what she was seeing. At first, she thought that the gifts got mixed up and she opened up Eights’ by mistake. When she looks on the box though, it reads ‘Three’ on it. And looking over at Eight’s box, she sees the same charm she got for her.

Which means they got each other the exact same present, right down to the colour of the metal. With a bracelet to match.

Three can hear Pearl hollering in the background. Once she caught her breath, she says, “You two bought the _exact same_ gift for each other. It’s _so_ hilarious, but at the same time the cutest shit I have _ever_ seen on Squidmas.”

Three was simply blue in the face, because she couldn’t argue with her on that; Looking at it from the outside, it really _was_ the cutest thing anyone would do, and on Squidmas Day to boot.

On the other hand, she just really wanted to disappear right now and for the day to be over.

Her internal thoughts were interrupted by Eight, who is laughing softly near her.

“I guess you like the present then?”

Three nodded, words not being able to form in her mouth.

Without delay, Eight puts on the bracelet Three gave her, and Three does the same.

“We match now.” Eight said softly.

“That we do.”

However nice the moment was, it unfortunately has to end at some point. Marina interrupts them, saying that now all the wrapping paper has to be cleaned out, so that the house looks nice for Squidmas dinner when everyone else comes over.

As Three cleans the paper up, she hears Eight call her over. She goes over to her, wondering what she wants. When she gets to where Eight is, she wasn’t expecting to see a bit of a blue tinge on her face.

“So…” Three asked, “What did you need me over here for?”

“Well,” Eight said, “to be honest with you, I kinda lied about my gift being the only present.”

Three raises a brow, “Well what was the other-”

The words that Three was about to say were cut off, as Eight kisses her on the lips. When Eight pulls back, Three’s face is just blue from what just happened. Trying to form words, she was stopped when Eight points up.

Looking up, Three sees the reason of why Eight suddenly had another ‘gift’. A sprig of mistletoe was hanging above them. Three knew what this meant. And she only had one course of action to do.

Repaying Eight’s gift with another, as she closes the gap between the two of them, locking lips once again.

When they pulled back once again, both of their faces were a dark blue. They stared at one another, not knowing what to say.

But to the surprise of both of them, Eight manages to get over the heat on her face, smiles at Three, and said;

“I don’t think I’m quite liking my present. Mind if I try again?”

Three could only respond with another kiss.


End file.
